Harry Potter and the child of Azkaban
by LordNemesis
Summary: Dumbledore has a secret that he has keep locked up in Azkaban for years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the child of Azkaban: A Harem Story A story of Betrayal and Revenge. By LordNemesis

Bata Reader A good friend of mine Allycia Madala

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Daphne G. /Gabrielle D. /Luna L. /Susan B. /Tracey D. /Narcissa M. /Lorraine Strange/ Ginny Wesley .

Neveille/Sally-Anne P. /Parvati P. /Padma P. /Hannah A. /Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/ Dan Grangerand Jean Granger

Dumbledore has a secret that he has keep locked up in Azkaban for years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok this is my first story and I plan on do it my way so if any one out there doesn't like it TO BAD. Flames will not be answered and if I can I will block all who do so. The only thing I own in this story is the charter of Lorraine Strange and no she is no relation to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in (will down below) that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Wesley. Now hope you all like this story.

Prolog

Chapter 1

Dumbledore sit in is his office thinking over the past four years. Yes he had groomed his weapon will now to it was about time to see if his weapon was ready. The tri wizard tournament was in full swing the second task was just over and now the last task was just months away. Dumbledore sits and thinks about how it all started back to when he chose the Potters to be the chosen ones of the prophecy and how for the greater good they had to die, all but the baby. He smiled, but then frowned when he thought about how it all most come to a end when he discovered that Lilly was not carrying one, but two babies, and one was a girl. Yet even that worked out in the end. He chuckles to himself and thinks thank goodness for time-turners.

_Flashback six months before Lilly's due. _

_Peter Pettigrew walks into the headmaster's office._

"_Sir I have news for you sir". _

"_Yes? " _

"_The Potters there having Twins, they have been trying to keep it quite for their safety, but it's a boy and a girl." _

_The headmaster looks at Peter and thinks to himself "this will not due. His plans are set in motion and can not be changed with out problems."_

"_Peter don't let anyone know about this, I will take over looking after the Potters." _

"_Yes sir" Peter leaves for he knows his meeting is over with. _

_End flashback._

The headmaster laughs as he remembers how frighten Peter was when he came to tell him about the Potters. He keeps laughing as he remembers how the Potters tried to hide the fact that they had twins from him, and he let them think that they did.

_Flashback Oct 31 1980 _

_Dumbledore comes and knocks on the door of the Potters' having letting them know he was stopping by to pay his respects to the family. James opens the door and welcomes the Headmaster in, as Lilly smiles carrying little Harry. Dumbledore remembered how nice the visit was and reminded them of the Order meeting latter._

_End flashback. _

The headmaster looks over the note of the second task and sighs as he sees a problem he will have to deal with in the future. That of a life debt from one, Gabrielle Delecore, no a veela, can not be part of the boys life. That would just not do. He decides to make sure the boy never knows about the life debt owed to him. Just like all the others, he has no idea about. The headmaster sighs. "How one boy can rack up life debts like he can, I will never know. Three the first year, and then two the second year. One with Ginny Wesley ., even though that one might work out in my favor, then that Luna girl the second year. Then he gets one for his third year with Miss Bones, and now one with that thing."

The Headmaster shudders, "no, this will not do at all, and he must never know of theses debts.

Dumbledore lets his mind wonder back to that fateful night back to the night the Potters had to die.

_Flashback Oct 31, 1981_

_The Headmaster just sits down to rest when the devices' keeping tabs on his victims/Potters, goes off. He thinks "now it begins" and waits. And waits some more. He does some paper work as he watches the devices knowing that they are all tags to the life-signs of the Potters, all of them. He watches the device for James stops turning, then waits. He watches the device for Lilly's stops turning. He thinks not long now. The Headmaster calls for Hagrid and tells him that the Potters have been attacked and to go to this address. He will be there shortly. As the gentle giant goes the headmaster takes his time turner and says, "Now to do what needs to be done, all for the greater good." _

_The Headmaster uses the time turner to go back two hours and watches as the attack starts. He watches as James tells Lilly to take the children and run. He watches as Lilly runs upstairs and he sees James killed. He hears Lilly begging for her children's lives , and sees Voldy looked stunned, but he doesn't stop. He kills Lilly then turns to the children. He fires the curse but then the curse backfires on to him and he disappears. Dumbledore remembers how he could not believe what he saw, but snaps out of this quickly for he must work fast now. He charges into the house and up the stairs he tries to take the baby girl, but together they are just too strong for him and even hurt him. He curses and then starts to use his magic to fight them and wins. After all they are just two babies. He curses them both verbally before he first binds most of the baby girl's magic. _

"_There you little whore, now you will never cause me problems"_

_Then he turns to harry and binds ¾ of his magic. _

"_Now you are weak and ready to listen to me, your grandfather."_

_He laughs as he thinks of his plan to take over the Potters money and lands and all the other things he plans to do. _

_He leaves Harry in the crib and takes the girl, whose name is Lorraine. He gives her a last name of Strange. He leaves the girl on the door steps of the worse orphanage in London, knowing she will never be adopted, ever. For this place is known to never get any money for upkeep and such. He thinks she will be dead before she is even two years old. He laughs as he leaves her there. _

_End of flashback. _

Dumbledore again lets his mind wonder back to nine years ago to the day he goes to see about a powerful burst of magic and discovers a girl he thought dead. He then smiles at what he did for the greater good that day. When he made sure that the twin of Harry's would never see the light of day again.

_Flashback Oct 1985_

_The poorest part of London, at the orphanage of the Unknown Saints, the building is completely engulfed in flames. The Headmaster has just arrived and could hear that the fire responders were coming. He looks into the fire and sees something he thought he would never see. There in the middle of the fire, dancing, was a small child. What was worse was that the headmaster knew who this child was for he had left her here not even five years ago. He had to act quickly, and before anyone could arrive, he stunned the girl and used a spell to bring her to him. When he was done, he quickly took the child and himself to hell. Will hell on earth anyway. He took a five year old child to Azkaban. Once he arrived there, he walked into the prison and confounded the guards to make them think there had always been a child in the prison and to never let anyone know different. He even put a ward up to that effect. He then walked to the warden and made the arrangements to move a prisoner to the deepest part of the prison to care for this child in the child's death. The headmaster then took the child to the most evil and craziest person in the prison by far, one Bellatrix Lustrange and then confounded her into believing the child was her daughter, and that she would never be free just as she would never be free. Yet the Headmaster in all his power and wisdom forgot to order Bell never to teach the child magic or anything else. So here was a woman who was not as crazy as she let on. She smiled at the old man and made no mistake that this child was not hers, but always knew she had to keep the child safe as she could. And thus began teaching the child. And oh how the child learned, but more of this later. _

_The headmaster returned to the school, happy in the thought that he had finally gotten rid of the last, or almost the last potter. _

_End of flashback. _

Dumbledore sits in his office thinking that all was going according to his plan and was smiling to himself. Yet he had no idea how wrong he was. He had no idea of the storm coming his way, or what he had help create that day he left a five year old child in hell. He had no idea of the storm brewing just out of site, but he would know soon, very soon.

Ok their is the first chapter. Now if you like to help me I have to decide on how some life debts come into play. What I mean is how did Daphne, Tracey get there life debts to harry that first year. We all know how Hermione did just stuck with them and the others. Execpt Ginny we all know how she got hers also. So that leaves Luna second yr., and Susan B. Third yr. So if anyone out there has any good ideas I take them into thought.

In till next time be seeing you. Ps Chapter 2 is done just need to post it latter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the child of Azkaban: A Harem Story A story of Betrayal and Revenge. By LordNemesis

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Bellatrix Lestrange/Daphne G. /Gabrielle D. /Luna L. /Susan B. /Tracey D. /Narcissa M. /Lorraine Strange/ Ginny W.

Neveille/Sally-Anne P. /Parvati P. /Padma P. /Hannah A. /Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/ Dan Grangerand Jean Granger

Dumbledore has a secret that he has keep locked up in Azkaban for years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in hell that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Wesley. Now hope you all like this story.

Chapter 2

Child of Azkaban

As Bellatrix Lestrange sits in her cell, in the deepest part of Azkaban, she is watching the girl who had been her "daughter" for the last nine years, who was playing ,yet again, with the dementors. It amazed Bell how the child was not affected by them, or how neither was she anymore. Bell knew this child was not her real daughter, but deep in her heart she knew she would protect this child as if she was. Bell also knew her beloved real daughter was safe and no one knew who she was.

Bell grinned as she thought about how this so called Hell on earth had helped heal her mind. It had healed years of abuse and torture at the hands of both her so called Husband and that pig voldywart, as her new daughter liked to call him. Bell started to think about the night she was with her lovers and the night she conceived her real daughter and the magic that was done that night to insure her daughter would always have a mother and a father even if she was not part of the group.

_Flashback 1979_

_Bell was an extremely happy girl when she was with the two most important people in her life. The two people who she loved more then who she, as a proper pureblood girl, was suppose to love. In their bed they decided to use magic to bond them together, so no matter what the future held, they would always be part of each other, as friends and as lovers. None of them knew that is act would be the first nail to start a chain of events that was so far reaching that it would end in the total change and overthrow of the Magical government at the time. _

_Dan and Jean Granger where both squibs, they both come from a long line of squibs, and this was verified by their lover, Bell. Now as they sit on upon the bed, in all their naked glory, and just finishing the magic to bind them, they smile and go on to have one night of extremely passionate love making. Neither Dan nor Jean speak about the mark upon Bell's arm for they knew her ass of a husband made her do what she did. Just as they knew now that they were tied to whatever fate awaited Bell in the future. As for this night though, this night they would make sure all the evil was forgotten as they made love. _

_End of flashback_

That night Bell conceived their daughter, who would not be born in till Sept 11 1980, but who was conceived in love and was growing. Bell smiled as she remembers how easy it was to hide her pregnancy from anyone and everyone, even her so called Lord. She always thanked Merlin that she never shown during the pregnancy.

_Flashback Sept 10 1980_

_Bell is in labor and has just got to her lovers home. She tells them that she wont be able to be part of their daughters life for very long, for the ass of a husband and the dorklord where starting to attack and terrorize the country. She wanted her loves to take care of this blessing and keep her safe. She even begged them to leave the country which they had said no to, for she was part of their family. She cried at this as the pain hit her again. Finely at six in the morning, on September 11, Hermione Jane Bellatrix Granger was born. _

_End of flashback_

Bell smiled as she remembered that night her little baby was brought into the world. She looked at her new "daughter", for that was what she was, and smiled as she played and talked with the dementors. It was strange for they seem to obey her every command, and no one ever bothered them. Down here, at the very heart of Hell. She raised her daughter over the years in the ways of magic for her daughter was a very powerful witch. She had taught her everything she believed the little girl needed to learn, but yet there are something's that the prison was teaching her.

Some times if they wished to go outside and see the sun, there would be a veranda that the mother and daughter could go out onto. Other times, if her daughter wished to play outside, there would be a place for her to play just there right out side the cell. Bell at first didn't know how to take all these strange happenings, but over the years she took them in stride. She knew what her adopted daughter's true name was for it was in the backpack she had on her when the child was given to her by that old fool Dumbledore. It was funny how the only book was one of a book of letters. Bell was very grateful for the elves of the prison. For they had kept her and the child in cloths, even though she was sure that was beyond their job. Yet even the elves seemed to look at the child as some kind of Mistress. Bell remembers how her husband and brother in law where killed by her very daughter, here when they took a walk though the prison two years ago and yet still no one came to question the deaths, or even ask what happened. It was almost as if they never existed. Perhaps they never did Bell thinks. As she looks at her lovely adoptive daughter.

Bell looks around and shivers', knowing something is about to happen that will change the future, not knowing what, but just has a feeling. She wonders if her brother Sirius is ok. She knows her daughter helped him somehow leave this hell that has been made more like a home for them at least. She looks at her daughter and smiles as she runs and plays with the dementors and as they fly around her and make her happy.

Lorraine Strange was playing happily. She knew her mother was not her real mother, but she was the only mother she knew. She never understood her mother's fear of her friends, the dementors that protect this fortress. Her mother said that the dementors where evil yet to her they're friendly and do not insight fear. They even talk to her and make her feel safe. She laughs at what they say and they tell funny jokes. She dances in between her friends laughing as her mother watches.

Lorraine remembers a time when things where not so happy yet most of those memories are like dreams. In one of her dreams she remembers a woman screaming "NOT MY BABIES!" before a green light fills her vision. In the same dream she in a crib with another baby, or so she thinks. And in another dream I am older and I am dancing in fire. That one confuses me for I don't ever remember doing that.

Dreams are funny I think and my mommy says not to think on them to much. I run over and hug my mommy who has been my mommy for as long as I can remember.

Lorraine is in her mother's, Bell, arms and they stiffen.

"Mom?"

"Yes my love?, Bell says.

"It will happen soon mom, we will need to leave soon. The power will be calling. Mother we must be ready." Lorraine says to her mother. Bell then passes out.

Bell looks down at her daughter, worried for this is the first time she has ever passed out before. Bell knows something is coming, just not if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Bell sits, holding her daughter and making plans on where to go when they leave their home. Bell stops when she thinks, yes this is our home and it was little Lorraine that made it that way. But now it's time to leave it or so Lorraine says.

Bell waits, waits for what is to happen.

Will heres Chapter 2 I hope you like it.

For the person who reviewed thanks.

Sorry about the grammar mistakes

Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Bye for now

LordNemesis


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the child of Azkaban: A Harem Story A story of Betrayal and Revenge. By LordNemesis

Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Bellatrix Lestrange/Daphne G. /Gabrielle D. /Luna L. /Susan B. /Tracey D. /Narcissa M. /Lorraine Strange/ Ginny W.

Neveille/Sally-Anne P. /Parvati P. /Padma P. /Hannah A. /Millicent B.

Bellatrix Lestrange/ Dan Grangerand Jean Granger

Dumbledore has a secret that he has keep locked up in Azkaban for years. This secret is a power that is not known yet could change the world. Dumbledore never heard all the prophecy.

Disclaimer: Ok all you out there I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people in this story if I did I would be so rich I would not have to worry about paying my bills ever again. NO I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be no way in hell that Hermione would end up with RON, always stab in the back, Wesley. Now hope you all like this story.

Chapter 3

Harry Potter sits in the Room of Requirement and pondered. He was thinking as he was looking at the most beautiful girl he ever seen. Now where did she come from? He wondered. He and Hermione were in the ROR studying and working out for the last task of the Ti-Wizard Tournament. Hermione was his best friend and even thought he was friends with Ron. Lately he was thinking that that friendship was not the same. So here he sat thinking and his mind started wandering over that past few years. And then it was like lightning hit him as his mind started putting little things together and he was not liking what he was realizing.

He sat there remembering everything, and his mind starts asking questions. He looked at the notebook at his side, then put his study book down and picked up the notebook and started writing. Why did Dumbledore do all he had done? Why is he in this tournament for he is not of age? He asks himself. "Every year he thinks to himself, I am in some sort of danger. Every year something happens to me at this school." Harry stops himself and says no even before that he thinks.

_**QUESTIONS:**_

_**Number 1: Godric's Hollow.**_

_How could Dumbledore not know Pettigrew was a Death Eater? The man's a master of Legillimency! It's possible that Pettigrew didn't become one until long after my parents were in hiding and never ran into the old man, still._

_Why Pettigrew? Sirius said he was the obvious choice, but that made Pettigrew a better choice. Yet I met the man! He's a bloody coward!_

_What kind of protections were on that place? Were there others that could have been used and weren't and if not why not?_

_Why were there no guards? I've got guards! Can't see them, but I hear them out there!_

Harry sighs as he looks at what he wrote then thinks some more.

_**Number 2: After.**_

_Sirius Black goes to prison without a trial? All you had to do was look at his left forearm! He's not a marked Death Eater! Besides, with Veritaserum and Legilimency, they could have found the truth! Instead, he rots for twelve years and his case remained untried. What the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing as head of the Wizengamot?_

Harry not really liking where this is going he keep putting down his thoughts.

_**Number 3: Privet Drive.**_

_Dumbledore said something about wards. But he also said for them to work I have to see this dump as my "home." I've never seen it as a home! Never! Prison, yes, home? No. So I guess there are no wards then._

_Surely I could have been sent to someone else! Did my parents actually want me here? Did they even have a say? If not, why not?_

_Mrs. Figg is here to keep an eye on me, or so she said, for Dumbledore. I went there often over the years, battered and bruised and underfed. I thought her a bit mental, but she always patched me up and made me feel better. Didn't Dumbledore know? She must have told him. So then why didn't he do anything about it?_

_And shouldn't the fact that my first Hogwarts Letter was addressed to me in the Cupboard under the Stairs have screamed investigation?_

Harry looks and sees his thoughts are up to first year.

_**Number 4: My Entry into the Wizarding World.**_

_Why was it that when I entered the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for the first time, everybody knew who I was practically? Did I have some flashing neon sign on my head that I didn't know about that said: "Look at me!" I'm Harry Fucking Potter?" I had lived in the Muggle World for 10 years! Before that, I was in hiding with my parents! There's no way I should have been known. True, there is the scar, but it's not THAT noticeable, is it?_

_Same thing on the train! Everybody seemed to know who I was. I could understand Ron - maybe. He grew up hearing those fucked up stories about me. But Hermione? She recognized me right off! She'd been a Muggle her whole life! Well, at least she didn't make a fuss like everyone else - yet one of the many reasons I fell for her!_

_Speaking about the train. How come Hagrid never told me how to get onto the Platform? Why'd I have to wait until I got lucky enough to run into a wizarding family? Hermione never told me she had that problem too. And is it just me, or was it merely a coincidence that it was the Weasleys?_

_Harry thinks more was it coincidence that he met the Weasleys, or was it something else. I remember that Ms. Wesley screamed out the number to the platform in front of all the people. __Surely she knew where it was why she did that unless she wanted to make sure I heard. Another thing, the train to Hogwarts was not full yet, and in comes Ron asking to share my compartment saying that everywhere else was full. When that was a total lie now that I look back on it. Was Ron's friendship always fake?_

Hermione had stopped studying and looked up to see her friend Harry deep in thought and from the look on his face; he did not like what he was thinking. She just sat back and waited. When he needed her she would be there, as she always has been, for she was his true friend and would never leave him. She thinks if only he knew she loved him she thought then, she stopped and wondered where that thought had come from.

Harry was thinking and didn't notice Hermione watching him. His thoughts kept going over first year and all he went through.

_**Number 5: First Year.**_

_Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me! Okay, maybe Dumbledore didn't have a chance to discover Pettigrew was a Death Eater, but Quirrell? How could he not know Quirrell was sharing his body with Voldemort? He had to have known, which begs the question why didn't he do anything? Why'd he leave it to me to kill the son-of-a-bitch? Bit much for an eleven year old, don't you think?_

_Next, Hagrid said there's no place safer than Gringotts, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. Safe my arse! Why would any idiot hide the most coveted magical item in history in a bloody school full of curious and nosey children? Dumbledore was trying to keep it from Voldie-Squirrel, and he hides it so well! How does he protect it? With traps that three First Years easily got past! That makes a lot of sense!_

_And was Hagrid in on the fix? Seems every time we were stumped, he'd drop us a clue, and yet he can keep secrets when he wants to…_

Then Harry comes to a conclusion it was all a test Dumbledore has been testing me but why.

_**Number 6: Second Year.**_

_I'd like to give Dumbledore some credit for not being able to control this one, but I can't. He fucking knew the Chamber of Secrets was real! And don't tell me he had no idea what was down there! Hermione figured that one out with the scant information we had! He knew Slytherin was a Parselmouth and that Tom was one too. He knew that until this year the Chamber had only opened when there was a Parselmouth at school. He knew that it had never been found by anyone else._

_Conclusion? The Chamber was hidden by some charm that could only be opened by a Parselmouth. It wasn't even pass worded! The word "open" was all that was required. AND, he knew I was one too! He could have told me that! He could have told me there was a sixty foot long basilisk lurking down there that was three times as tall as I was when it reared up! He could have told me the easy way to kill the ruddy snake. (Crowing Roosters) No! At twelve I had to run the beast through with a sword! Damn near snuffed it right then and there!_

_Is that why he seemed surprised to see me when we got out? Did he think I was going to die?_

_And what was with that grin he had when he saw Riddle's Diary?_

_**Number 7: The Wards Again!**_

_Let's see: Summer after first year I spend a month at the Weasleys. After second, a month in Diagon Alley - like that's bloody safe! Third, we spent part of the time at the Weasleys and the rest at the Quidditch World Cup that was crawling with Death Eaters. Christmas that year at the Weasleys! Fourth summer and this past Christmas at Grimmauld Place. If the Wards at Privet Drive are so damned important, why am I not here all the time when away from school?_

Harry tries to not get mad, when he re-reads what he just wrote, but it's hard for it's the truth.

In third year it as Sirius Black and the rat.

_**Number 8: Third Year.**_

_Two questions:_

_First, how could the Weasleys and by extension Dumbledore not be suspicious of Scabbers? They had that rat for twelve years when the life expectancy of a rat is four at the most! (Hermione looked that one up. What would I do without her? Die, most like.) _

_Second, this was the Year that I lost any hope or faith in the Magical government (as if last summer was not a clue?) When they caught Sirius, a man not even formally charged (Hermione looked that up) much less convicted of anything, they were going to have him summarily and immediately put to death. Call it what you like, having your soul sucked out is execution! At least Dumbledork allowed us to prevent that miscarriage of justice. But did he do more? Head of the Wizengamot, the high court, the legislature? NO!_

_Then there's Remus. Best teacher I had in Defense bar none. Only one who tried to really help me. Forced to resign for a minor and controllable medical condition that never impacted his abilities as a teacher! Fucking Malfoys! Who died and made them king? If it were me, the lot of them would be flogged!_

And now this damn tournament that I was not even suppose to be in fate really hates me he thinks.

_**Number 9: Fourth Year.**_

_Where do I begin?_

_Quidditch World Cup! A handful of drunk Death Eaters against tens of thousands and not one of them is even captured? Had this happened in the Real World, none of them would be alive. If the fans didn't kill the lot with their bare hands, the cops would have put so many bullets into them that their remains would have needed to be scooped up with a shovel! Far as I know, I can't put direct blame on Dumbledore for that fiasco! Fuck the Wizarding World. Bunch of bloody cowards the lot of them! They proclaim me a Savior when it suits them. God helps those who help themselves! The more I think about it, the more I want to leave them behind and let them ROT! (Provided I can take Hermione with me, of course. She's the only person in this world worth saving!)_

_Moody. Supposed to be one of Dumbledore's oldest friends and yet Barty Crouch, Jr. is able to fool the old geezer for a year? Bullshit!_

_Tri-Wizard: McGonagall demanded an investigation! Dumbledore shot her down. Decided to see how things went! Damn it, I never wanted to be a part of that! NEVER! I thought you had to assent to a magical contract in SOME manner!_

_Still, one would think I'd get a little help. Okay, I did - from Hermione._

_Second Task: What bloody sick ass bastard thought Ron was the one thing I'd miss the most. Damn it! Had Krum not rescued her, I would have AND I WOULD HAVE AND LEFT RON BEHIND! Something tells me the sick ass bastard was Dumbledore._

_This is War. In War there are only two rules:_

_Rule One: People die._

_Rule Two: You can't change Rule One._

_Why don't I want to believe that? (And why doesn't Dumbledore and the others know that Rule One is and absolute? It's KILL OR BE KILLED, PERIOD!) From now on, no prisoners! No mercy! The enemy has two choices from me: unconditional surrender or death! If the rest of the Wizarding World thinks otherwise, LET THEM ROT!_

Harry looked at what he finished and then looked at the end of it and knew what he wrote was right. He just didn't wish to be a killer. Yet he knew that this was the way his life was going.

Harry stopped and closed the notebook.

Harry looks up and sees Hermione looking at him. He is very quite as he watches Hermione. He realizes that she has to be with him through everything and that his feelings are more that what the feeling for a friend should be, then he hears her speak.

"What's wrong Harry?" Asks Hermione

Harry looks at his friend and then tells her what he realized. As he lets her read his notebook and everything he has written down.

As Hermione is reading she begins to think to her self and agree with what Harry has thought of.

Will here's the next chapter sorry for the bad ending but that's how it come out.

Im working one chapter 4 but I'm hitting bumps in the road.

Chapter 4 is where I explain the other Gril's life debts and am haveing a hard time getting it all together.

We all readly know about Hermione, Ginny's and Gabrielle D. Life Debts. But for the others will I got to get Two more for first year. (Daphne and Tracy).

Then I have to get one more for Second year for Luna and finely for third year Susan B. So if any of you Readers out there wish to send me an idea on possible Life debts they owe Harry let me know. Right Now Chapter 4 is only on my notebook paper and is so rough its barks.

Will in intill next time.

LordNemesis


End file.
